The bear Killers snuggle
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: After the laugh at Iku's actions to the fake Bear, Iku notices that she has someones shirt on. What happens when she tries to return it to the obvious owner, Dojo? lots of Fluff!(Im bad at summaries but Read, Rate and Review and you'll like it) IkuxDojo


**The "bear killers" snuggle**

_**Author's note: I'm back with another Library Wars fanfic! Hehe yea I got bored. Hope you like! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Library Wars but sadly I don't.**_

_**This little one shot happens during the "Bear" initiation for new tasks force members. If you don't know already, Dojo had given Iku his shirt, because when she went outside to find out why there was a bush in front of her tent and why everyone was laughing, she was wearing a tank top in front of all the men.( don't ask me why it's a bad thing I honestly have no clue) Sooooo, being the gentleman that he is, Dojo raced to his tent, grabbed his shirt and put it around Iku who hadn't even noticed. Well...just read on to see what happens after she realizes that she had someone else's shirt on. (Sorry if the characters are reeeeally OOC)**_

Komaki was chuckling to himself as he watched Iku walk to her tent. The girl had scratches on her right hand from punching the "bear", which was just a shrub. And because of that, Iku and her instructor now both had the nickname, Bear killers. The slight blush on both her and Dojo was really amusing. The Bear Killers were silent as they returned to their tents but not completely the same. Then Iku looked down and had a puzzled expression on her face. She turned around and saw Komaki standing there. She ran over to him quickly.

"Um... Instructor Komaki, do you know where I got this?" Iku asked, gesturing to the opened button up shirt around her shoulders. "I barely noticed that it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be and I had this wrapped around me. Do you know who gave it to me?" Komaki smiled widely as he began to giggle. He tried to stop it and force it down with his hand but that didn't work. Komaki started laughing and soon Major Genda came over to see why the blonde man was holding his sides and laughing at a confused Iku.

"What's going on?" He asked with a smile.

"I wanted to know why I have this shirt on. It's not mine and I want to return it." Major Genda's eyes widen as he began laughing too. Of course he and Komaki had noticed who gave it to her! The Major and the Instructor were waking the task force members who had gone back to sleep. Their laughter was causing Iku even more confusion. The two men grabbed each other's shoulders for support. "What! I just asked whose shirt this belonged to!" Komaki and Genda laughed again as Komaki choked out an answer.

"D...Dojo... Gave you that. It's... His." The instructor gasped, wiping his eyes that were tearing up from laughing too hard.

"Yes. That softy gave you his shirt. Such a gentleman." Genda added, still chuckling. "Go over to his tent and give it back. He's probably asleep though." The major said smiling.

"Um... Ooookay thanks." Iku said, still confused on why that was funny. _He just gave me his shirt. It's not like he did anything stupid. _The two men watchedIku walked over to the instructor's tent.

"That was very princely of him." Komaki said in a low voice, chuckling. "I better go to bed. Good night Genda." Komaki said with a wave.

"Night Komaki." The major said smiling. The two then went back to their tents, both chuckling slightly.

"Dojo? Instructor Dojo?" Iku said quietly as to not to disturb everyone who was now asleep. The girl felt small droplets of water fall from the sky. _Shoot! It's going to rain. _"Dojo?" she asked again. When there was no answer, Iku unzipped the tent and climbed inside, closing the flap behind her. There was something breathing to the side of the tent quietly. Iku squinted in the darkness to see Dojo fast asleep. She quietly walked over to him. She could hear the rain start to pick up from outside as she squatted down and shook the sleeping figure.

"Dojo? Hey! Instructor Dojo, can you get up for a minute." The man groaned as he raised a hand and swatted her head. "OW! What was that for!?" Dojo, startled, quickly sat up. Iku blushed. He was shirtless and had his four pack on full display.

"What are you doing here Blockhead!" He shouted. Iku's anger came back.

"I came to return your shirt! Why'd you hit me?" Iku said, tossing Dojo's shirt at him. Dojo caught it and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I thought you were an alarm clock." He muttered quietly. "And anyway, does anyone know you're here? Why didn't you just give this back tomorrow?" Dojo asked in a whisper so he didn't wake anyone.

"Well... I just wanted to return it before I forget. And only Komaki and Major Genda know I'm here." Iku said. She heard Dojo curse quietly.

"Okay just leave." He said with a sigh. Iku was about to stand up when there was a loud clap of thunder. Screaming, Iku threw her arms around her instructor, shivering in fear. "Kasahara!" Dojo said in surprise, trying to pry the girl's arms off his neck. But her grip was strong and Dojo was too tired to actually try and force the girl away. So he just awkwardly sat there, with a shivering Iku holding on to him. BOOM! The thunderous roar echoed through the camp site, causing Iku to scream again, tightening her grip on Dojo. "Kasahara... You're... Choking... Me." Dojo gasped as Iku removed her hands quickly, turning red.

"S-sorry." She said, quivering. Iku crawled away from her superior officer quickly. Dojo sighed and looked at his subordinate. She brought her knees up and hugged them. She buried her face in her knees as she shook violently. Dojo felt a tug at his heart as he continued to stare at Iku. There was another clap of thunder, making Iku let out a small terrified squeak.

"Kasahara?" Dojo grabbed Iku's hand and the girl looked up. Her face was streaked with tears that rolled off her cheeks. Sighing, Dojo shook his head in dismay. And, too Iku's surprise, Dojo pulled her towards him, causing her to crash into his hard chest. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her back, the other on her head. Dojo stroked her short, blond hair soothingly as she lay on his chest, blushing fiercely. "Idiot. It's just thunder. Nothing is going to hurt you." Dojo whispered. Iku found herself calming down as she wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing quietly. BOOM!BOOM! Iku shivered and Dojo just ran his fingers through his subordinate's hair, cursing himself for his weakness to save this girl whenever she needed it. Not that he minded doing so. Iku was important to him. And she could possibly be important to him for more than the necessary reasons. The two were quiet for a long while as the thunder and rain continued. Soon, Dojo felt her steady breathing on his chest. He lifted her head and saw that she had fallen asleep. Dojo sighed as he laid back down on his back, Iku still on his chest. He had one arm around her protectively as he listened to her steady breaths and the pitter patter of the rain outside his tent.

"Thank you. My prince..." Dojo stiffened. _Did she just say... That I'm her prince!? _He panicked. _How did she find out!? _"If only I knew who you were..." Iku gave out a small sigh and rolled off Dojo and land next to him. She snuggled up closer to him, making the instructor's heart race. Dojo sighed a breath of relief.

"You were sleep talking. Thank god." Dojo mumbled. He lifted her head gently, placing his arm under it to provide as a cushion for her head. "You're never going to remember me. I'm sure you'd be disappointed if you did." Dojo whispered sadly. Iku murmured something and Dojo leaned closer to hear her.

"Thank you, Instructor Dojo. You're so nice to me... At times...and you're like a hero." Iku sighed and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, smiling in her sleep. Dojo felt his cheeks heat slightly at her words and sudden movements.

"I'm not a hero. I just can't help but have a need to save you whenever you're in trouble you blockhead." Dojo let a small smile creep onto his features as he closed his eyes. Sighing, he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

_I wonder what happened last night. I heard Dojo yell at her but I fell asleep by accident. _It was morning already and the rain had turned the camp site into a mudslide.Komaki let out a disappointed sigh as he walked over to Dojo's tent and unzipped the flap.

"Hey Dojo did Kasaha-" Komaki stopped. He just stood there in shock, trying to stop himself from laughing, succeeding for once.

"Komaki? What are you doing?" Major Genda asked. Komaki quickly turned around and put a finger to his lips, gesturing for the captain to see what was in front of him. Genda came over... And immediately covered his mouth. Inside the tent, was a surprising scene. Iku and Dojo were sleeping together, both facing each other, smiling slightly. Dojo had his arms around his subordinate protectively and even though the blankets covered them completely, it was obvious that Dojo was shirtless. Komaki felt relieved to see Iku clothed. Although, he was hoping something happened between them. Iku was snuggled up into her instructor, hands on his bare chest. The two seemed so tired and peaceful in their positions that Komaki and Genda thought it be best to let them sleep till they wake themselves up. These two looked like a newly wedded couple and it be a shame to bother two people who looked perfectly fit in like a puzzle. But in the meantime, why not savor and cherish this moment. Both men smiled evilly and reached into their pockets, grabbing their cell phones. They took pictures nonstop and sent them to everyone. Smiling, the instructor and the major zipped the tent closed.

Dojo was the first to wake up. At first he couldn't quite remember why Kasahara was with him, but the memories came flooding back quickly. Iku's sleeping face was smiling. _She looks peaceful and very cu- _Dojo didn't dare finish that thought. He felt her long legs against his and they continued brushing themselves against his thighs. The officer panicked. The girl was pressed up against his chest and it made him nervous. Dojo shook Iku awake quickly before he did anything stupid.

"Kasahara! Kasahara wake up!" Dojo whispered urgently. Iku grumbled and snuggled even closer to Dojo, her nose rubbing from side to side in his bare chest. "Kasahara! Do you know what you're doing!" Dojo said, blushing slightly. Iku brought her face up and Dojo's was only inches from hers. Iku nearly screamed but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Be quiet stupid! You might wake someone up!" Iku's face was completely red when she realized that she just woke up in the same bed as Dojo. She became self conscious and her breathing started making its self uneven. Even Dojo was blushing. "Just quietly, go back to your tent and THIS NEVER HAPPENED!" Dojo said a bit too loudly. Then all of a sudden the tent flap started unzipping itself and the two froze. The curtain to Dojo's tent opened fully way and the whole task force was staring at them. Everyone except Tezuka, who was utterly shocked, had a smug expression.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dojo!" They all said in union (except Tezuka). Dojo and Iku just laid there in horror as Komaki popped his head out, a wide smile on his lips.

"Why didn't you tell us about your relationship? And you didn't invite us to your wedding either. I'm hurt." Komaki said, trying to keep himself from laughing, but as usual, he failed. "You guys looked sooooo cute together!" Komaki held up a picture of Dojo and Iku sleeping together on his phone. "Sorry, everyone now has this picture." He said, finally starting to laugh. Soon everyone on the tasks force was laughing till they were gasping for breath. Dojo and Iku quickly got up and stepped away from each other. This only complicated things considering the fact that Dojo was still shirtless. Iku was completely red and so was her Instructor.

"Shut up!" They both yelled in union. Iku stomped off to her tent and closed herself in there till it was time to pack up. When she was done packing, she got ready to leave.

"So why were you and Kasahara cuddling each other?" Komaki and Genda asked a really red Dojo.

"We weren't cuddling! Nothing happened!" He said quickly, turning his head to look the other way. When he did, Kasahara happened to be glancing at him as well. They stared at each other and made a silent agreement. _THIS NEVER HAPPENED!_

_**Authors note: Kay that was the short fanfic. Poor Iku and Dojo hehe XD sorry if the characters were OOC. Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please rate and review and I will give you invisible rainbow lamas! Well I better go and do my homework for once. :p Ja ne!**_


End file.
